everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever is the fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 17, 1993 on VHS and released on October 16, 2001 on DVD. Storyline Join Huckle and his friends as they put on a big show and sing songs about shapes, letters, numbers and many more. Plot Huckle and his friends put on a big musical show in his backyard with Huck himself as the emcee and Lowly Worm as the stage manager as they take turns singing songs like "The Alphabet Song," "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes," "If You're Happy And You Know It" and many others! Segments/Songs #Tickets with Huckle Cat and Intro #Shapes Everywhere - Sung by Ole Owl #The Alphabet Song - Sung by Hilda Hippo #My Alphabet - Sung by Hilda Hippo #A Song of Opposites - Sung by Alex and Anne Bear #I Love to Count - Sung by Freddie Fox #On a Summer Day - Sung by Lily Bunny #If You're Happy And You Know It - Sung by Huckle Cat #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - Sung by Ursula Pig, Mary Mouse, Marvin Mouse, Sergeant Murphy, Mr. Frumble, Nia Bunny, Ralphie Raccoon, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, Grocer Cat, Miss Honey and a Bug #Look, Look Carefully - Sung by Rhonda Raccoon #Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas - Sung by Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Sally Cat, and Rhonda Raccoon #Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing - Sung by Ole Owl, Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Rhonda Raccoon, Ursula Pig, Hilda Hippo, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox, Mary Mouse and Marvin Mouse Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Ursula Pig *Rhonda Raccoon *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Mr. Frumble *Farmer Alfalfa *Farmer Fox *Miss Honey *Grocer Cat *Mother Cat *Father Cat *Joanna Cat *Mr. Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Mary Mouse *Marvin Mouse *Ole Owl *Father Pig *Mother Pig *Mr. Owl *Mrs. Owl *Mr. Fox *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Raccoon *Mrs. Raccoon *Mrs. Hippo *Alex Bear *Anne Bear *Ralphie Raccoon *Willy Bunny *Chase Cat *Jack Cat *Franny Cat *Nia Bunny *Pinch Bear *Mr. Elephant *Grace Pig *John Fox *Mr. Frosty Cat *Thomas Dog* *Mr. Shop Bear* *Ding-Ding the Beach Male Pig *Sammy the Beach Male Pig *Boogie the Beach Sleepy Pig *George Bunny *Yoyo Bear *Jimmy Raccoon *Yoko Pig *Bugs *The Narrator Trivia/Goofs *This is the fourth time there was a song at the ending. *This is the first musical video. *This is the fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. *This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, would even also be in two collection videos, Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring The Busytown Friends! and Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever: ABC-Counting-Learning Songs. *This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, would be in the collection video, Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Plus Learning Songs Video Ever!. * This is the only time Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Lily Bunny, Hilda Hippo, Rhonda Raccoon, Ursula Pig, Sally Cat, Ole Owl, Alex and Anne Bear sing. * Alex and Anne weren't in the closing song. * In the closing song, Ursula wasn't wearing a ribbon. * This is the only time Freddie Fox banana peel slippery takes a curtain falls like throwing sword and shield from Hercules. * Fireman Ralph and the pig and mouse firefighters don't make these appearances, like Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. * This is the second episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. * On the future VHS/DVD releases of the video, the instrumental part of Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas played in the credits is replaced with "Thomas' Anthem" from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, the theme song from Disney Sing Along Songs, "Down By the Station" from the Wee Sing series, the theme song from Kidsongs (originally known as "I Got Wheels"), "Teletubbies say 'Eh-oh!'" from the children's television program, Teletubbies, the theme song from the Nick Jr. television series, Little Bear, instrumental cues from the children's TV show, Thomas and Friends, or other songs which half is played during the credits. * This is the second the Narrator narrates in the introduction. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. * Stock animation footage of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Videos Ever", and the birds-eye view of Busytown are reused from Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * Stock animation footage of the wallpaper screen, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry", is reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpeg Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Links Main article: IMDb Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Category:No Episode Indoors Category:Episodes Where the Kids Cheers and Applause Was Heard Category:Episodes That Start Outside Category:No Skidoo Category:No Mailtime Category:No Video Letter Category:Video Series Category:Episodes Where the Adults also Cheers and Applause Were Heard Category:Musical Videos